Petite différence
by Pandinette12
Summary: C'était une fin d'après midi banale jusqu'à ce que... (Petit) Matoine


_**Coucou! C'est ma première fic, que j'ai écrite avec beaucoup d'aide. Merci infiniment à wolfilou e**__**t à Callie je vous adore, sans vous je n'aurais jamais réussi à écrire cette fiction :)**_

_**Les personnages cités (Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel) ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

_**Voilà, n'oubliez pas de mettre une review. ^^**_

* * *

><p>C'était une fin d'après midi banale. Mathieu s'ennuyait à mourir. Toutes ses personnalités étaient occupées : le Patron avec ses putes, le Geek avec ses jeux vidéos, la Panda chantait, le Hippie était drogué, le Prof faisait des expériences et la Fille était sensé être avec ses amies. Alors le PETIT Youtuber décida d'appeler Antoine.<p>

"Hey! Tu viens prendre un café Mamour?

-Et peut être plus non? Demanda Antoine.

-Mais bien sur Mamour, tu sais que c'est toujours plus qu'un café avec toi! Lui répondit le châtain.

-Arrête de m'appeler Mamour PETIT connard!

-Je suis pas si petit que ça! S'énerva Mathieu.

-Bien sûr Passe-Partout, je viens à quelle heure?

-Vers 18h ça te va Mamour?

-ARRÊTE! J'arrive vers 17h30 petit gnome! Cria le touffu.

-JE SUIS PAS PETIT! Je suis de taille moy..."

Et Antoine raccrocha. Mathieu murmura avec mépris :

"Tu verras quand je serai grand!"

Et c'est à cet instant qu'il se décida à grandir. Il descendit à la cave voir le Prof. Arrivé, il aperçut sa personnalité embrasser une autre personne qui s'avérait être la Fille.  
>Mathieu resta figé devant les deux personnalités. Mais Antoine arrivait bientôt, il ne fallait pas s'attarder.<p>

"Prof, je veux grandir. T'as pas un truc? Demanda le petit Schizophrène.

-Mais bien sûr petit!

-Tu me charries là?

-Oui.

-Mais on fait la même taille!"

Le prof ne prit pas le temps de répondre et alla chercher... Une patate?

"C'est quoi ça? S'interrogea Mathieu.

-C'est la Patate sacrée. Elle peut te faire grandir, mais aussi rétrécir. À toi de décider si tu es prêt à prendre ce risque..."

Mathieu saisit la patate et croqua dedans. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes, mais le corps du Youtuber se mit soudainement à rétrécir.

"Prof! Prof, fais quelque chose! Dit Mathieu affolé.

-Euh... Bah..."

La personnalité prit son tout petit créateur, se rendit dans le salon et le posa sur la table.

"Reste là PETIT Mat' je vais chercher une solution." Lâcha le Prof en se moquant.

-Tu veux que j'aille où avec mes minis jambes? Dépêche toi Antoine va arriver!"

Le savant redescendit au sous-sol. Après quelques minutes, on frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Mathieu cria : "Entrez!" et Antoine débarqua dans la salle.  
>"T'es où Sommet?<p>

-Là! Je suis là!" Cria Mathieu pour que son ami le voit. Antoine cherchait mais ne voyait pas.

Une canette de soda presque vide était restée sur la table. Le schizophrène se hissa jusqu'en haut de la canette, cria encore une fois :

"Antoine! Sur la canette!"

Mais à ce moment, il tomba dans la canette. Un bruit retentit au contact de la paroi. Il restait un peu de soda, ce qui amortit le choc pour Mathieu. Le son métallique attira l'attention du touffu. Apercevant la canette, il eut soif. Il la saisit, et s'apprêtait à boire mais Mathieu tomba la tête la première dans la bouche d'Antoine. Celui-ci sentit quelque chose sur sa langue. Il attrapa la "chose" et découvrit Mathieu!

"Qu'es ce que t'as foutu, nain de jardin?

-J'ai voulu grandir.

-Et c'est comme ça que tu t'y prend?

-J'ai mangé la patate sacrée du prof...

-La patate sacrée? Ça me dit quelque chose ce truc..."

Le Prof entra dans le salon. C'est alors qu'Antoine se rappela :

"Mais oui! C'est la patate que le Prof m'avait donner pour que je grandisse!"

Mathieu était sous le choc : son meilleur ami lui aurait caché un secret si lourd?! Le Prof s'approcha. Une pelle à la main, il lança à son créateur :

"Le pouvoir de la Sainte Pelle va te faire rétrécir!

-Le pouvoir de la Sain..."

Le Prof n'écouta pas Mathieu et lui mis un violent coup de pelle sur la tête.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard...<p>

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, ce qui le colla aux lèvres d'Antoine. Celui-ci commença à embrasser son ami mais le châtain recula. Il regarda son corps, redevenu normal.

"Je suis...

-Redevenu petit après le coup de pelle. Tu es dans ton lit et tu viens d'essayer de m'embrasser. Le coupa Antoine.

-JE SUIS PAS PETIT! Et d'abord c'est toi qui as essayé de m'embrasser!"

Le touffu ne répondit pas. Mathieu se leva, et fixa droit dans les yeux Antoine. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci se mit face à Mathieu, et ils eurent la même idée. Ils s'approchèrent et scellèrent leurs lèvres par un baiser (ou plus...).

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Merci à tous ceux qui auront lu, et encore merci à Callie et wolfilou <em>****_:3 Bye!_**


End file.
